Two souls
by shinkendetective
Summary: When Allen and Leenale first meet they do not like eachother. But as time goes on they will see how they are very much alike. Bad summary. Still hope you all enjoy. Rated M for possible lemons don't know I might change to rated T later will see.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own D-Gray Man.**

** Two Souls**

**Ch 1**

** Bad Start**

**Allen**

Allen Walkers alarm clock went off waking him up. He got up and started getting ready for his first day at Black Cross high.

Allen and his guardian Marian Cross moved recently and Cross decided to have Allen start school for the first time in his life. After half an hour Allen was ready but not looking forward to it. He was a late freshman starting at the start of second term.

He grabbed his ipod and and put on his headphones then went downstairs to find Cross. He found him on the couch sleeping with Saki bottles around him.

"_Another late night drinking party."_ Allen thought to himself.

He then grabbed a bucket filled it to the top with hot water threw the water at Cross and yelled. "Man Overboard!"

"Ga! What the?" Cross said trying to make a full sentence. "What the hell are you doing idiot pupil!" Cross yelled.

"What are you doing? You know it's my first day." Allen said back to him.

Cross looked at his watch and said. "Bah already?" Alright let's go so I can get back to sleep."

15 minutes later they arrived.

"Alright get out." Cross said.

As Allen got out Cross looked at him and said, "Why do you always have those headphones on?"

"None of your business." Allen replied.

"Whatever, remember your walking home." Cross told him.

"Fine." Allen replied.

Allen preferred not to talk to people instead he used the headphones to block out the world.

As Allen walked in he passed a girl. But Allen noticed something about this girl.

**A/N Leenale's hair style is what it looked like at the end of the last episode**

She looked about his age, short green hair and like Allen she had headphones on as well. For some reason Allen felt like he was looking in a mirror he could tell that the girl thought the same as well.

The girl then turned her head and the two of them looked at each other for a bit each giving a blank stare, and then the girl spoke.

"What are you looking at?"

"Theres a way to say hello." Allen thought. For some reason already he did not like this girl. Then he said to her, "Nothing."

Just then a loud voice came from out of nowhere. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY LEENALE?"

**Leenale**

Leenale woke up about 10 seconds before her alarm went off. After turning it off and getting ready for school she kept thinking to herself, "_Why do I always set my alarm even though I always wake up before it_?"

After getting ready she grabbed her ipod and put her headphones around her neck. Just as she came down to the kitchen for breakfast her big brother Komui, as energetic as usually jumped in.

"GOOD MORNING LEENALE!" He shouted.

But just as he was about to hug her she dropped kicked him to the floor.

"Nii-san how many times have I told to stop doing that?" She asked him.

"But can't a big brother just try to hug his little sister?" He asked.

"If you did it like any normal person then yes." She replied.

Well anyway," Koumi started as went to grab ice for his head. Hurry up and eat breakfast I have to be at the office a little earlier today."

"Why?" Leenale asked.

"I have to show a new student around." Komui replied.

"Great just what our school needs." Leenale said in a sarcastic tone.

"Now Leenale no need for that type of sarcasm." Komui started. "In fact I was going to ask you to help me. It might do you some good to actually try and actually make some friends instead of always having those headphones on all the time."

Lennale was not a big fan of talking to people. "Nii-san what I choose to do with my time is none of your business." She told Komui.

Komui just sighed. "Alright alright never mind then. Now hurry and eat."

A few minutes later they arrived. Komui headed for his office while Leenale was on her way to the school library. Just then she realized that Komui forgot to give her, her lunch money as she walked back she notice a boy entering the school.

"_The new guy_?" She thought to herself.

From what she could tell he was about her age white hair, a red tattoo on the left side of his face, and headphones on as well. But for some reason some about him bothered her. She felt like she was looking in a mirror. She could tell the guy was thinking the same thing. Both just stood there giving a blank stare.

Then Leenale asked. "What are you looking at?" She knew it was rude but she didn't like the guy.

"Nothing." He replied.

Just then a loud voice came from out of nowhere. Turned out to be Komui's.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY LEENALE!" He yelled as he charged at Allen.

However Leenale got in the way and gave him a good kick in the face.

"Nii-san!" She said in an annoyed tone.

"So sorry," Komui said as he got up. "Got a little hysterical there. So you must be Allen Walker? I am Komui Lee Guidance consular welcome to Black Cross High."

"Thanks I guess." Allen replied.

Leenale was about to leave but Komui grabbed her arm. "I almost forgot this here is my little sister Leenale Lee, although I'm sure you already got to know her a bit."

"No." Allen said.

"Oh I see." Komui replied. "Well anyway since you're here Leenale how's about you help me showing Allen here the school?"

"No thanks." Was all Leenale said.

She didn't want to be around this guy.

"Leenale please." Komui started. "I probably won't be able to show Allen the entire school before classes start so I would appreciate it if you would help him just for today."

Leenale knew that her brother wouldn't let this go so she sighed and said, "Alright."

"Great now Allen let the tour begin." Komui said.

"Whatever." Allen said as he started walking.

"_Not the nicest kid._" Komui thought to himself. "_Also why do I get the feeling I'm looking at two Leenale's?_"

That question plagued Komui's mind as he and Leenale show Allen around. Although it was mostly Komui Leenale just stood there not saying anything with an annoyed bored look on her face.

Just then the bell rang.

"Oh, I'm sorry Allen but I have to get back to my office but here is where your first class is and Leenale here will help you out with finding your other classes. Sound good?" Komui asked.

Allen just looked at Leenale who looked back, he rather it be someone else.

"Alright I guess." Was all Allen said.

"Perfect, well Allen once again it was nice to meet you. I hope you do enjoy your first day, and Leenale I thank you for helping me out here and I hope your day goes smooth as well." Komui said as he was leaving.

"Yeah yeah." Leenale replied.

With that Koumi was gone. Leenale started getting ready to go to her class, but she turned to look at Allen and said, "Be here right after class is done."

"Same to you." Allen replied.

As Allen walked into the class he thought to himself, "_I don't like that girl._"

As Leenale was walking to her class she thought to herself, "_I don't like that guy._"


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

Pairs

As Allen was walking in class to find a seat he kept thinking about that girl Leenale. He don't know why but he just don't like her. Just then he crashed into something.

He looked up to see that he crashed into someone else. It was another student tall, long blue hair and a face that immediately pissed me off. "_Great my first day and I already found two people I don't like_." Allen thought to himself.

"Watch where you're going Moyashi." This jerk said.

Allen got up and looked directly at him. "My name's Allen." He told him.

"Like I care." Was all he said.

Just then someone else jumped in on the conversation. Allen took notice of this guy as well. Tall, red hair, a bandana around his head.

"Ah come Yuu is that any way to treat to the new guy?"

Just then Yuu drew a sword at the guy's neck. "I told you not to call me that!" With that he Yuu left.

Then the other guy spoke. "Sorry about that. Kanda can be a bit of a brute but he actually is when you get to know him."

"Kanda?" Was all Allen said.

"Yeah that guy's full name is Yuu Kanda. Oh I'm Lavi by the way nice to meet you." Lavi said extending his hand to Allen.

"Yeah I guess." Allen said while shaking Lavi's hand.

After that Lavi bombarded Allen with question after question with Allen only replying in one or two shot answers.

"_Not much of a talker this guy_." Lavi thought to himself.

"Okay class settle down we are about to start today's lesson." The teacher said.

Allen found the lesson to be rather boring. All he wanted to put his headphones back on. Finally 1st period was over. Allen wanted to get out and into the hall before that Lennale girl.

Lucky for Allen he managed to make it first. A few seconds later Lennale came and Allen decided to have fun with this. However Leenale managed to get the first word. "Let's go."

"You're late." He said.

"Don't give me that I know you just got out as well." Leenale said without looking at him.

2nd period was gym class. One they had together.

"Okay class today we will be practicing with our Innocence today. I will have all you be paired up in groups." One by the Gym teacher called out pairs until the only two were who weren't in pairs were Allen and Leenale.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

Allen vs Lenalee

"_This day just got worse_." Allen said to himself.

He looked at Lenale and could tell she thought the same. She didn't say anything just left the bleachers and went down to the field.

Allen sighed. "_Might as well get this over with_."

"You ready?" Lenalee asked.

"Yeah." Allen replied.

"Innocence activate!" Both said at the same time.

"Crown Clown!" Allen said.

"Dark Boots!" Lenalee said.

**A/N: The dark boots are the crystal type ones.**

Both found the others Innocence interesting, with Allen's being his right hand transforming into a black claw and Lenalee's being crystal boots.

"Ready Begin!" The gym teacher yelled.

Allen made the first move. He charged right at Lenalee but right when tried to strike her she vanished.

"_Where did she go?_"

Just he felt the area around him get a bit dark. He looked up at saw that Lenalee was about to stomp on him.

However he managed to get away in time.

"_Damn. I thought I had him_." Lenalee thought to herself.

"So those boots aren't just for style?" Allen said in a bit of a mock way.

"Laugh it up. But just wait till I kick your ass." Lenalee said while charging at him.

Lenalee pivoted off her right foot that zoomed like an arrow at Allen with her left in front. However Allen read what she was going to do and dodged in time, then grabbed Lenalee foot and threw her right to the bleachers. Then he concentrated his energy in to his innocence and fired a blast at Lenalee.

"**Cross Grave**!" He shouted.

However Lenalee regained her balance and used the end of the bleachers to give her the boost she needed to dodge the blast.

"_Damn her_." Allen kept saying in his mind.

"_This guy is better than I thought. I have to keep my distance from that hand of his._" Lenalee thought to herself while trying to formulate a new plan.

However while she was thinking of a plan she kept thinking back to when she got close to Allen. She notice that his right eye was different, it turned red. She then choose to think about it later.

An idea finally hit her. She charged at Allen then bent down and shot straight up in the air. She then had her boots boost up to full power.

However Allen read what she was going to do and formulated a plan of his own.

He placed his Crown Clown hand on the ground. Then shouted "**Clown Belt**!"

With that energy sprouted from the top of his fingers. The energy began to form like a web, Lenalee tried to dodge but she got caught.

"Crap!" Lenalee said. She looked down at Allen and saw his eye was red again. "_What is up with that eye of his?"_

Allen raised his hand as high as he could and was about to slam it on the ground, just then a voice came out of nowhere.

"YOU FIEND!"

Turned out to be Komui who started to charge right at Allen.

"Not again." Lenalee said.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

End of the First Day

Allen turned to look and see Komui charge right at him.

"HOW DARE YOU TRY TO HURT MY LENALEE!" Komui shouted right at Allen's face.

Just then the area around Komui grew dark. He looked up to see Lenalee coming straight down on him.

"NII-SAN!" She then stomped Komui on the head so hard that his body fell through the floor.

**A/N: The gym is on the second floor.**

"What are you doing Nii-san?" Lenalee asked.

"I was trying to defend my little sister from this fiend here!" Komui shouted.

"Calm down Komui." The gym teacher said. "Today I was having my class practice using their innocence in battle.

"Oh. I see." Komui said finally calming down. "Sorry about that Allen."

But Lenalee wasn't going to let him off that easy she started slamming her foot down on his head like a hammer to a nail.

"_He can be so embarrassing_." Lenalee thought to herself.

Just then the bell rang.

"Alright that is it for today." The teacher said.

Komui tried to get out of the hole but couldn't.

"Uh Lenalee you mind helping your big brother out here." He asked.

"No." Lenalee responded and left.

"Oi Lenalee. Lenalee!" Komui kept shouting. However Lenalee put her headphones on to block him out.

"LENALEE!" Komui shouted.

However just as Lenalee walk out of the gym she found Allen waiting.

"What are you waiting for?" She asked.

"Your brother asked you to help me get to my classes remember? Allen said.

Lenalee sighed. "Let's get this over with."

However she then found this as the perfect opportunity to ask Allen some questions.

"What is up with your eye?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Allen himself asked.

"Don't play around. When we were fighting I saw your eye turn red twice. So what is up with that?"

Allen just looked at her then said, "I don't see how that is any of your business."

Lenalee figured that trying to get a response about it out of him was pointless.

"Whatever." She said.

The rest of the day actually went by smooth for Allen when the final bell rang he couldn't be happier. As he was about to exit Komui ran up to him.

"Hold on a second Allen."

"_What now._" Allen thought to himself.

"I first off wanted to apologize for what happen at the gym today."

"That's alright. No harm done." Allen replied.

"Second I hope that despite Lenalee's attitude that you two manage to get along well."

"We didn't actually talk she just took me to the rooms like you asked and that was it.

"Oh I see." This did annoy Komui a bit "_Lenalee can't you try and talk to people?"_

"Well anyway once again welcome and I hope that tomorrow goes fine for you as well."

"Yeah thanks I guess." Allen said. With that he finally got to leave.

"_I wonder how that girl manages to put up with a brother like that_." Allen thought. Then again he thought about Cross just now and realized that he knew what it was like.

It was a half an hour walk from school to Allen's house and even though he tried to listen to his music he kept thinking about Lenalee. What was it about that girl? He didn't like her so why did she keep popping into his mind?

"_That girl and I aren't going to get along at all. Well at least I won't have to worry about her for the rest of the year."_

Leenale was in outside of her brother's office waiting for him so they could go home. While waiting she couldn't stop thinking about Allen.

"Why do I keep thinking about him?" She said to herself.

She didn't like him at all. Just then Komui came out.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Yes." Lenalee replied.

While on the drive home Komui said, "So what do you think of Allen?"

"He's a prick." Lenalee replied rather quickly.

"_Not quite the answer I was looking for_."

At home Lenalee was making a sandwitch for dinner and was glad that today was over so she wouldn't have to be around Allen for the rest of the year.

However what the two of them didn't know was that an event was to occur that would force them to join together.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

The Millennium Earl

Day two of school started for Allen. He didn't like being there already there were two people he didn't like, and there were two people he find annoying. The only bright side was that he only had to be near Lenalee for one class and probably wouldn't have to associate with her much anyway.

If only that were the case. At gym class the teacher wanted to do Innocence training again and have everyone they partner up with whoever it was from yesterday.

"_Great. Just great." _Allen thought.

Lenalee was just as annoyed. "_Well hopefully I'll be able to kick his ass without any interruptions today._"

Allen and Lenalee activated their Innocence. Lenalee kept her guard up knowing that that red eye of Allen's would activate and help him read her moves.

"_What to do?"_

Just then the ground started to rumble. Then a loud laugh was heard.

The gym teacher looked worried. "It can't be."

The entire gym class went outside to see what was going on but it wasn't just them the entire student body was outside.

Everyone looked up to see what looked like a giant ball with spikes and a head, with a weird pointy ear creature riding on it.

"Hello Black Cross High! I am the Millennium Earl!"

Everyone was in shock. They all heard the stories about the Earl.

"_So that is the exorcist's enemy."_ Allen thought.

Just then the giant ball starting fire blasts from its spikes destroying half of the school and the area around it.

Just then Akuma descending from the ball and started attacking both the students and teachers. Some were pinned to the ground and turned to dust while others, like Kanda and Lavi used their innocence and held their own.

Allen activated his innocence and thanks to the training with Cross took down all the Akuma coming at him with ease.

Allen turned to see that Lenalee wasn't struggling either. In a matter of minutes Allen, Kanda , Lavi, and Lenalee dispatched all of the Akuma.

"Oh. So it seems this school has been bringing up some exceptional Exorcists." The Earl said.

Just then more than about a 100,000 Akuma started swarming the school. Allen and the others were already exhausted from the first swarm they didn't know if they would be able to handle another.

Just then a voice started to sing and the Akuma began to vanish even the Earl was in pain.

"What is that?" The Earl demanded to know.

Just then Allen looked up to see Cross standing next to the woman singing.

"Master!"

"Hey there idiot pupil you."

Just then the school's principal Klaud Nine appeared on a blimp.

"Everyone get on the blimp Hurry!" She yelled.

However the Earl wasn't going to let anyone go.

The Akuma started attacking everyone they could. Lenalee tried to find Komui before she got on, she found him but he was trap under debris.

"Nii-San!"

"Lenalee get to the blimp. Save yourself. Behind you!"

Lenalee turned to see an Akuma about to attack but Allen came and used his Cross Grave attack destroying it.

"Allen get on the blimp and take Lenalee with you." Komui said.

"I'm not going anywhere without you Nii-san."

"Please go I'll be fine. Allen please."

Allen thought about it for a second then he grabbed Lenalee and headed to the blimp.

"Hey let me go you Bastard! Nii-san, Nii-san!"

"_Thank you Allen. Please be safe Lenalee._"

Allen managed to get both of them on the blimp with only Cross, Nine, Kanda, and Lavi the only other ones on board.

"Take off!" Cross said.

Just as the blimp door was closing Lenalee was trying to get out to save her brother but Allen kept holding her back, just then the last thing both of them saw before the dorrs closed completely was the area where Komui was stuck exploding.

"NII-SAN!"


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6

Team Cross

With Cross only five, the principal and four students, were only able to escape the attack. The five of them made it safely back to Crosses house where they had a meeting.

Allen was the first to speak.

"Master what the hell is going on here? Why did the Millennium Earl attack the school? Allen demanded to know.

"Relax idiot pupil. I'll explain everything."

Cross took a sip of tea and began. "The Millenium Earl is looking for the Heart of Innocence."

This shocked the four students. "You mean the source of all Innocence?" Lavi asked.

"Correct. If the Earl gets his hand on it and destroys it we will have no way of stopping him." Cross said.

"That is why I created Black Cross School to train all of you so you can stop the Earl." Klaud said. "However I didn't expect the Earl to attack so soon."

"Regardless, he has and now we need to take action." Cross said. Then he looked to the four students.

"Lenalee Lee, Lavi, Yu Kanda, Idiot Pupil from this point on you four are all that is left to protect the world from the Earl."

Then he pointed to Kanda. "Yu Kanda out of the four of you, you are the strongest I hear by appoint you the leader."

"Lavi for your ability and connection to the Bookman you are the team's main strategist."

" Lenalee Lee with the ability of your Dark Boots being able to get you from a to b in the blink of an eye you are the teams recon member."

"Idiot Pupil with your eye able to see Akuma you will be the team Scout. From this point on you four are team Cross."

Allen was very annoyed by this. "_Great I'm going to have to take orders from Kanda."_

Klaud then spoke, "Now then I think we all could use some rest, tomorrow Cross and I will leave you four so we can find other survivors."

After about an hour of rest Allen went back downstairs to see Cross make moves on Klaud. "I know of a great hotel we can stay at tomorrow, the beds there are said to be the best here in London."

Just then Allen kicked Cross in the face.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Idiot Pupil?"

"That's my line." Allen replied.

"Anyway I think you need to talk to Lenalee over there."

Allen turned to look and see Lenalee in a corner with her head between her legs.

"Why do I need to worry about her?"

"Komui asked you to look after her didn't he?" Klaud asked.

"I guess."

"Be gentle with her, she just lost her brother." Klaud continued.

Allen walked to Lenalee and tried to think of something to say.

"What type of songs to you listen to?"

Just then she felt a sharp pain in his stomach. Lenalee had activated her innocence and kick Allen straight in the gut.

"Bitch! What was that for?"

"Don't try to play nice guy with me. You took me away from the only family I had left. I don't care if we now have to be a team, I'll never forgive you for what you did."

Allen looked directly at her he could see the hatred in her eyes. Not even a day and already team Cross had problems.

"Will they be alright?" Kalud asked Cross.

"Don't worry they'll work it out eventually."


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7

Setting Out

Allen woke up with his stomach still hurting. He went downstairs to see that both Klaud and Cross were both gone just as they said. He then found a note left by Cross.

"_Idiot pupil the fate of the world is in you and your teammate's hands. Good Luck._

_-Cross_

_P.S. Lots of pressure._"

If Allen had any other master they would definitely _take _the pressure off. But not Cross.

"Morning Allen."

Allen looked up to see it was Lavi.

"Yeah whatever." Allen replied.

Lavi looked at Allen with an annoyed look. However Allen didn't care if he was rude. Just then both Kanda and Lenalee came down.

"Yo morning Kanda, Lenalee." Lavi said.

But neither one replied.

"_What's with these three?"_ Lavi asked himself. Feeling tension in the air especially between Allen and Leenale.

Kanda was the first to break up the tension.

"Alright listen up Cross gave some details on our first mission. There is a lead in China as to where the location of the Heart could be. Cross gave us the tickets and the connections we need to get there. We are to set out immediately."

Kanda then shot up from the table to prepare.

"Wait Yu can't we at least have some breakfast?" Lavi asked.

A dark aura surrounded Kanda and then he pull out his sword and brought it straight to Lavi's neck. "How many times have I told you not to called me that?!"

Lavi just laughed nervously.

"Anyway we set out in 2 hours so get ready." Kanda ordered.

After breakfast they four of them left on a ferry towards China, minutes after they arrived Kanda gave his first orders.

"Alright here's what were going to do Cross gave me instructions once we arrive in China we are to find someone called Anita. Lavi you're with me Leenale and Moyashi you two will work together."

"My name's Allen first off Ba-Kanda. Second why do I have to work with her?"

Kanda drew his sword putting just inches from Allen's throat.

"First off I don't care what your name is Moyashi is Moyashi. Second Cross made me captain of this group so what I say goes got that Moyashi?"

Allen knew there was no arguing with him.

"Alright fine." He said in an annoyed tone.

"Alright we cross gave me these communicators for us to use call if you find here" Lavi said.

"Whatever." Allen and Lenalee said unexpectedly together.

"Fine." Kanda said.

Allen and Lenalee were about to put on their headphones Kanda called out.

"No headphones till we Anita!"

As Allen and Lenalee were looking for Anita Allen could actually see Lenalee smiling.

"What are you so happy about?"

"Well being with you dampers it a bit but I'm happy to be back in China."

"You're from here?"

"I was for about 4 years, my brother told me, but then Akuma attacked out home town, my brother and I were the only ones who made it out."

"What do you mean your brother told you?"

"I don't remember anything really before I was 6 years old."

Leenale was actually surprised that she opened up to Allen like that.

"How about you? Where are you from?" She asked Allen.

"Why the sudden interest?"

"Well seeing as how I won't be able to listen to my music till we find this Anita I figured talking would at least help pass the time for a bit even if it is with you."

Allen thought for a moment and decided that she was right even though it was her he had to talk to.

"I actually don't know where I came from my parents abandoned me because of my left arm being deformed."

**A/N: In this story Allen was born with the Pentacle in his eye.**

Lenalee knew his left eye was different but she never really noticed at first but she looked at Allen's arm and saw it was wrapped in bandages.

"I was left to fend for myself for a while till I found a man by that name of Mana Walker however some years later he died and a day or two after I found Cross and became his apprentice."

Both couldn't believe how much they actually were alike. Both had hard past.

After about an hour Lavi called in telling them they found Anita.


End file.
